YOU RAISE ME UP
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: songfic When Joey dies how does his family and friends feel about it? man i really suck at summary's! IN SERENITY'S POV


BMK: Joey since you are the victim in this fic, do the disclaimer  
  
Joey: Botan Mai Kai does not own the song YOU RAISE ME UP. Josh Groban does. She also doesn't own yugioh even if she wishes she did, but personally I'm glad she doesn't. I always end up hurt for some reason. Ok Takahashi makes me get hurt too but I always end up ok when he does it. Somehow I end up dead in a lot of BMK's fics. She just reminded to say that she doesn't own McDonalds either.  
  
BMK: hugs him that's cause I love you!  
  
Joey: WHAT ever!  
  
You Raise Me Up  
  
SERENITY'S POV  
  
It was the worst day of my life. I was in my room reading a magazine and listening to the radio, when my sister-in-law, Mai, called. I couldn't believe what she said. She told me something that hurt me so much. My brother, my best friend in the world, was dead. I didn't listen to the explanation. I hung up the phone. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to take back the few mean things that I ever had said to him, but I couldn't. I buried my face in my pillow, crying, and ended up falling asleep thinking 'why did it have to be Joey?'  
  
Someone shook me awake. It was Mai. For once, her face didn't have that haughty look. It was as red as mine must have been from crying. "Sorry kiddo." She said grimly. "I didn't want to wake you up, but supper is ready."  
  
"I don't want to eat." I said. "Food reminds me of Joey."  
  
"Yeah, that knucklehead did eat a lot." She answered obviously forcing herself to crack a smile, though it was a weak one. "But that's not a reason to not eat. You need to eat so you can keep up your strength. That's what Joey would want you to do. He would want all his family and friends to help plan for his funeral and not mope around cause face it we'll all see him again someday. Even if he went to hell, he'd fight the devil to get out and see us again. That's just the way he is. Serenity, he had a minute before he died and the knucklehead said to tell you to be strong and to eat some food at his funeral for him."  
  
I laughed. "That's just like Joey, trying to be funny even when he's going to die."  
  
Mai laughed too. "No, I think he was just worried about missing a meal like that."  
  
I laughed again and I pictured Joey going to his funeral as a ghost just so he could say he never missed a dinner. It would be so like Joey to do that.  
  
Mai got serious again and said "You ready to eat then?"  
  
I nodded and we walked out of the room. When we got to the kitchen I saw that every one of Joey's friends were there with McDonalds bags in front of them, all of them picking at their food instead of eating it, even Tristan. Well I guess I should say especially Tristan, after all Tristan was Joey's best friend besides me. "Are you guys here to help with the funeral?" I asked.  
  
They all nodded grimly. "Cheer up!" I said "Joey wouldn't want us to act this way. By the way, Tea, Mai can do a pretty good pep talk. She could give you a run for your money."  
  
I sat down and started eating my Big Mac really quickly and we all started planning my brothers' funeral. We were pretty much done when I had an idea. Everyone was doing a speech but I could add something special to mine. I wanted it to be a surprise so I wouldn't tell them.  
  
The next few days were hectic and when the funeral day finally came we all were relieved. I heard a lot of good speeches. Tristan talked about how he and Joey had been best of friends for a while and some of his favorite memories, one of them being the day Joey and he became the 'good guys'. Mai talked about the day she met Joey, the day when Joey and her had gotten married, and the day when they found out that they were going to have a child. She ended the speech by saying something I hadn't known. The way Joey had died. "We were so excited about having a child. No one noticed that a boy had left his room which was in a different ward but he had managed to make it to the other end of the hospital without anyone knowing. He had attacked a policeman and stolen his gun. Joey tried to stop the boy. The boy was only a teenager and he had stolen the gun to kill himself. Joey tackled the boy and tried to get the gun away from him. He managed to but not before the gun went off, fatally wounding him. I am proud of Joey for saving that boy and hopefully that boy is grateful, but I am also sad because Joey will never know his child and never get to see his child grow up."  
  
It wasn't a great way to end a speech but it definitely was very moving. My eyes threatened tears but I wouldn't cry during my speech. I stood in front of everyone. Surprisingly a lot of people had shown up, even Seto Kaiba made an appearance. I started to speak. My voice shook. "I am not very good with speeches but there is a song that reminds me of Joey and I am going to sing it."  
  
When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
  
My voice trembled as memories flooded into my mind, all the times Joey had comforted me and gave me strength.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
"He gave me the strength to go through with my eye operation."  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
"He gave me the strength to take off my bandages."  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
"He gave me the strength to duel in the virtual world."  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
  
"He gave me the strength to do everything. To be brave. To follow my dreams. And to live. I, like Mai, am very proud of Joey."  
  
Review!!!!! 


End file.
